Hermione stalked by the Slytherin Sex God
by Aricalovetoread
Summary: Draco wants Hermione so bad he will not stop until he get want is his. Hermione in love with Draco, but she doesn't want anyone knowing especially him. Hermione says. Sorry I didn't mean to knock in to you she look up in to and Gasp... hateful gray eyes" Oh No she thinks.


This story about Hermione and Draco I am just giving you a peck of it. If you want more about them let me know. Thanks. P.S. This my first story about them.

"Hermione Day Dreams"

I was day dreaming again? I dream a man with blonde white hair with blue grayish eyes. God I wish I was popular so I can be with him. But the one problem with that is he hates me. He calls me mud blood all the time and gives me mean looks could kill you. I was sitting at the dinner table at Hogwarts thinking what to do about my dreams about Draco Malfoy can't help it he so beautiful. If Harry and Ron knew how much I got it bad for Draco they just die. I was thinking in my own little world, I had a feeling someone was looking at me. So I kind a looked up a little from my book I was reading. I gasp when I looked in the eyes of bluish gray. When my eyes met his I saw something very different this time like he was winking at me. I just looked away and blush. I had to leave my God so I went to the bathroom. So I know he looking at me when I am leaving from the table.

Draco:

Wow she looking beautiful as very. She just sitting there thinking * something I wish I knew what she was thinking? Where she going now. I bet she going to the library to go read those books of spells again. Am going to follow her. When he was thinking what to do next. He best mate best friend Blaise Z. said something I do not know what his saying to me. Hey Draco Blaise said. Yeah what sorry I was thinking about something. Or someone Blaise said. I did not say anything I just left the table going down the hall.

Hermione was thinking a lot about Draco when she was walking out the girls' bathroom she did not see where she was going. So walk right in something hard and got knock down on the floor. Oh I am so sorry I did not mean to knock you down. She said. She didn't know how she ran in to. She saw how it was oh no he looks mad now. Before she said oh sorry he grabs her push her up against the wall. Ouch he is hurting me she thinking. Well where you off to mud blood you so in to reading in your book you didn't even look where you was going. I am really sorry Draco I didn't mean to knock you down. Oh she said something wrong now he eyes are blazing red now. WHAT did you call me he yelled at her in a whisper? I said sorry Malfoy I did not mean to knock you down Hermione said.

No you said Draco to me. You not allowed to call me that mud blood. Do you understand? She was really scared now. Please Malfoy your hurting me let me go I really sorry I won't say your name again. So I can go and get out of your way. No I am not letting you go until I ready mud blood. She didn't think about her wand she can't get out of her pocket he blocking it by holding her up on the wall. My God he not is going to let me go what I am going to do now. Please Malfoy your scarring me please let me go. He did not say anything he just looking at me weird. And he smirked at me. Why I am not letting her go she feels so good in my arms on the wall. I need to let her go before I do something will get me in trouble. And on the hand maybe scary her little bit more. So I'll tell what Mud blood I think you need to follow me to my room. I need your services for something. I do not care if you say no. you're going anyway Got it. Yes Malfoy. What mud blood you I did not hear you. I said yes Malfoy I go with you there. Okay now on you call me sir got that mud blood. Now follow me.

"Draco Grabs Hermione in the Hall way"

Hermione"

I God my arms hurt he really mean and evil to me. I do not know why he does this to me. Whatever I do to him. I did not do anything mean to him. He really going to hurt me or worst kills me there and hide my body.

Okay mud blood gets to it. On your knees. What? You heard me on your knees now mud blood or I'll hurt you. Draco says.

Okay sir. Hermione gets on her knees in front of Draco. She is looking down at his bedroom floor. Now get up he says. She looks up but you said to get on my knees sir. I know I did mud blood you're going to question me. Oh no. Good get up NOW. So Hermione gets up. Now look at my eyes mud blood. She didn't think or move she didn't want him mad so she looked in up in his eyes.

Okay strip mud blood all of your clothes. And I want you to strip me got it. Or you will get hurt you do not want that do you. No. now then I said strip or we do it the hard way. So Hermione took a deep breath why it has to be this way. She wants it special to be her first time with him. But no he going to rape her by tells her do things. So she takes her hand undoing the buttons on her white sweater. One by one really slowly she is looking down. I want you to look at me mud blood I want those eyes looking at me. So her eyes are start to watery she can't show him she going to cry.

She looked up now she got all her buttons undo. She took off her shirt put on the floor. Now your pants mud blood she didn't want him upset. So she unbuttons her pants and unzipped the zipper. She pulls them down put them on the floor. Now mud blood you need to take off your bra and knickers off to. She hasted what I tell you take them off now.

She unhook her bra throw it on the grown God he looking me over with a smirk. Wow mud blood I did not know your boobs was big and nice. Okay now take off your underwear now. Please Sir no I can't please to make me. Oh so you talking back at me huh. I will not have that. I said now Granger or you will not like what I will do to you if you do not take them off. She started to cry she took her hands took her underwear off slowly so he can see her. Oh yes he said looking over at her. Okay now turn around slowly so I can see the backside. So she turns around showing him her backside. Now come here Granger. I want you to undress me very slowly got it. Yes Sir. She didn't want to get him mad again. She doesn't want him to hurt her. So she walked over to him. She undo his shirt my god he looks good. His chest with abs and muscle on him. She really can't help looking him over. Now my pants he said. She unbuttons his pants pulls them down. When she pulling down his pants she saw his * Oh my God it really big. I know granger it really big. And it going to have fun soon. Oh no she wasn't ready yet he going to hurt me. His not going to take it slows he going to do fast. I going to hate it and him rest of my life. I hope he be gentle with me. He said something I do not know what he said I was blocking out him talking. Hey mud blood did you hear me. She looked at him again. I want you to take off my boxers off now. She nodded at him. She took her hands pull off his boxers. She looking down she didn't want to show him she scared and crying.

"Draco Private Room"

Now mud blood on your knees now. But why sir. Why you doing this what I even do to you. Why you hate me so much. You want to know why Granger Yes she said. You're not a pureblood or half blood. I have to hate you do you understand. I really do not want to. But you always think you're a goodie good and always trying to do the best. You beat me in everything. So now I am going to make you pay. Now get on your knees where you belong. She crying now my God he really going to rape me and hurt me. She looked down. Look at my * mud blood put it in your mouth. She did want he told her. Suck it do not bite me I'll will hurt you understand. She nodded at him. She starts to lick his head of his *. Yes that it mud blood now suck it deep in your mouth. She goes down deeper on his dick. He grabs her head and he thrust in her hard in her mouth she can't breathe she knows if she stops he get mad. So she breathes out of her nose. He going faster and harder in her mouth. She wonders why people do this it not right. Now mud blood do like that big huge * in your mouth she didn't say anything. He hit back her throat with his *. She nodded yes. Now that better Granger. He moaning and breathing heavy. Oh God Granger I am going to *. No please she is thinking. Maybe he won't rape me now, he did rape my mouth. Ohhhhhhh she fault him * in her mouth god it a lot she though she going to choke on him *. He kept her head down and mouth on his * deep in her throat. Oh what wrong you didn't like it she started crying and breathing again. She didn't say anything. Oh but you like this next fun we going to have. You see Granger. Please let me go I won't say anything to anyone. I promise Sir. I just want to go. He looked at her.

You do not understand Granger you see your never leaving I own you now. You're my slave. Your body and your mind is mine. So I know you're virgin. And now I am going to take it. You have a choice Granger. Number one I can go slow or number two I could do hard way. Means rape you. Now your chose what will it be Granger. Oh God he not going to let me leave ever. I was his sex slave he owns me now. I need to think I do not want it hard. So I do not want to get rape that way. I have a choice I chose number one. Sir I chose number one. Well now Granger I knew you seem my way. Very well then. Oh by the way you call me Master got it. Yes Master. Now lay on the bed spread your legs wide got it. She didn't want to spread her legs he going to be looking at her private part. She didn't want to but she didn't want him mad he might change his mind and take her hard. She got on the bed. She spread her legs wide for him. Now lay still. Yes Master. He got on the bed. Got on top of her. Now what see how tight you are. He took his finger up her virginal ouch she said it hurts. OH yeah you are tight I am going to love every minute of it. Now he put it back on now two fingers now. Oh she crying out it really is hurting her. He keeps doing it in and out fast and faster now. He really is going to do it. I wasn't ready. Please stop it hurts master really bad.

Please Sir. No I am not going to stop now you made me mad I am going to go with number 2. Oh please don't I will be quiet. Okay then now lay bad until I get you ready. You need to be ready. Okay it looks your ready now. Oh no she thinking I am not please someone help me. No one knows where I am at. No one going to help me. Oh God I can feel his * on me rubbing me around my thighs. His getting closer. Should I stop this? I really do not want to hurt her. But I am a Malfoy we do not stop for no one my father told me.

I wonder if my father raped my mother the first time. I know this going to hurt her she a virgin. I love that she is that I am going to take it. It is getting out of control now. I can't stop God she got a nice body I WANT HER NOW. But I need to kiss her now. He thinking about something maybe he won't do it now. Oh no he smirking at me now. He not is going to stop it. I know it. He is going to trough with it. Oh God he looking at me over my body. He is grabbing my boobs now. What he going to do now. It looks like he going to kiss me. I dream for his lips on my mouth. He leans down and kissed me. Wow he kissing me. Now I do not know what to think now. It soft and sweet now it's getting furies and hard, he want to open my mouth up. I am not opening up he bites me to open so I yep and open my mouth. He stuck his tongue in my mouth deep in there. Kissing me mad. Like mad man. Now he takes his hand rubbing me again down there. Hard. Ouch I am thinking I am crying harder now. Now he stop looked up at me now. Oh God He is going to put his self in me now. Yup I was right. Oh no. please anyone help me. He probably got a spell keep it silent and keeps them out. No one going to help me. What I get for loving someone I couldn't get now he going to rape me. I need to stop him but how he 6'2 170 pound with muscle and I am 5'4 100 pounds skinny and small. He smirking at me now the look in his eyes tells me no one will help you now. She shut her eyes. Mud blood open them eyes I want to watch you when I * you understand. Yes master. He took it his * place it in my opening. He is going to do. He really is going to rape me. And no one is going to help me. He took his * in little bit. Ouch its hurts please stop. He didn't say anything to her. God she freakying tight he thinking God this better than the others. They wasn't half virgins and so tight. Now he needs to go in more she saying something. He not going to stop and listen to someone lowers then him. He doesn't know why it feels better than the other girls he had. And he had a lot of them. Now he thrust in hard in her. She screamed and crying now. Oh God yes she feels amazing good.

She so freakying tight I am not going to last long. Oh God Mud blood "your so freakying tight. God I am to *. She crying its burns and hurt so badly. Then he thrust in me so hard I feel ripped down there in two. God this hurting more now. Hermione screams he do not care his going faster and harder. I hope pulls out when he comes, Oh yes's I am * inside you now. Your mine now forever you're never going to leave here. I am going to mark you mine understand no one will have you. Yes's I am *. He * inside her did a spell she will always be his. She looked at him. He * inside her she fault it run out inside down on her thighs. He breathing hard and now he relaxed now breathing normal now. He did a spell she doesn't know what it is. She needs to do the pregnant spell make sure she doesn't get pregnant from him. She can't get to her wand. It on the floor. He sees what she looking at. Oh no you're not getting your wand. You're not aloud. Only if your good and to make sure you do not do anything crazy I am going to make sure it only lets go do clean up and dry spells that all. Understood. Yes Master. Now mud blood he pulled out of her went to her face clean me mud blood now.

She took him in her mouth. That's it mud blood clean your master. She did as she told clean every drip from him. She is laying on belly now. Crying God he really raped me now I can't get the pregnant spell now. I am going to get pregnant by him now. But I am only 17 years old I am not ready for a baby or sex. He is laying by her now. NOW come here mud blood he takes her in his arms. Now there it will get better later on. I have to go to class for now. But.. I have to go to master. Oh no you're not allowed to leave. I'll tell them you're sick and I am going to take you home to your parents you will not be coming back. Well I am going to shower. You should be taking a shower to I want you clean when I get back understood. Yes Master if you're a good girl I can give you award.

Okay Master I understand. He goes take a shower. Happy is could be. I took the know it all virginity wow she was lovely. I can't wait to have her again. This time I am going to go easy on her. If she's a good girl I will give her pleasure back. I do like eating out girls. I wonder if she will taste good like others maybe better. I can't think like this I am getting hard. I need to stop thinking about her right now. I need a plan to tell the wizard master and others. I know I think when I am getting dressed. It really quite in there. Blaise says. Draco heard a knock. Hey Drake opens up man. Crap Draco says. I need to think what to do with her. He needs to hide her. I know make her invisible so Blaise will not see her in here. I tell him later about it but right now I do not want him trying to shag her. I do not want anyone near her She mine people needs to know that. So he does the spell wow I can't see her. But I can smell her sex.

God it smells really good. God I can't think that right now... Hold on. He did the spell she can see them but they can't see her. I am coming man I was in the shower I need to get dress. Okay man Blaise says. Draco opens ups the door hey man what's up. Why you leave. I was tired I did not have class yet. Why? What's going on man? Oh nothing really I thought maybe your shagging someone maybe Granger? Crap Blaise knows what's going on. Well why I would want her he said. She just a mud blood. Okay man whatever you say. But I got to say I would not mine shagging the crap out of her. I bet it be tight like a virgin. Oh this making him mad Draco now. But he can't show his best mate get to him. Oh you do not want her. She an know it all and book worm and also a mud blood she's under us. Blaise thinking hmmm yes she will be under. Under me when I shagging the crap out of her taking her over and over again. If I fine her. I get her I am going to have my fun. You want to help me knapped her Man. Oh all gosh want Draco to think Draco no thanks man. She probably up scare head and weasel * right now. Oh her nose in a book in the library. Hermione could hear what is saying oh god I am do not want to hear anymore. These Slytherins are soulless and crazy but I am still in love with Draco even what he did to me taking my virginity and raping me. What wrong with me. Maybe I was asking for it I was wearing sexy elf fits lately to show little skin not much. And fixing my hair not so curly and frenzy. Put little make up on. Draco did not know what to say or do. Only he needed to get out and make sure Blaise doesn't know what he did or up to. I hope doesn't smell the roaming sex smell of her and me. Blaise know what Draco up to. He is going to wait until he takes the spell off of her invisibility. Then when Draco leaves he makes his move.

Well if you want to know more and want me to write more review me and write thanks. Have a good night. God Bless You.

My first story ever.


End file.
